The Heir Anthology Travel Through Hell
by RaieBlack
Summary: What is curious about this new DADA professor? And where did Raie get that gorgeous rock? ... and what will become of the trio as their friendship slowly falls apart? (Chap. 8 up) *R/R*
1. The Stumbled Meeting

Hey guys, I must acknowledge my gratitude for actually considering reading my story. It's a pile of cow chips in my perspective, but you know, if the boot fits. (Laughs at bad joke). Whoof, tough crowd, tough crowd. Now, since I have an overactive imagination, and I have the feeling that Alan Rickman himself wants to crawl in bed with me at all hours of the night, I have come up with own character to toy with and then mutually destroy, which would be such a horrible thing to do to J.K Rowling's brilliant characters. ;) WINK! Minus the fact that Snape breaks the "MUGGLE" statutory rape rule, because, in my book, it's caca in The Magic world . so take that world!  
  
Since this is my first chapter on my new name, I'll give a bit of background, and this is the part you should actually read, it explains all the stuff your small mind cannot comprehend as quickly. Joking. Anyway, Raie is a figment of my imagination, she's 14, a year younger then Harry's posse` and she's pretty much a smart alec, and at times a complete bitch. (Like most girls once a month) but if there's anything you "Don't Understand" just review, or e-mail me, or something . yeah. Enjoy!  
  
Disclaimer- Raie Black and Vera Nethers. All others (unless told otherwise) are ingenious characters of that of Joanne Kathleen Rowling's mind.  
  
Rating- PG-13 But in my book, who cares?  
  
Chapter one- The Stumbled Meeting  
  
"Well this is absolute bullocks!" Raie grunted, most annoyed, a growl etching in her throat as she banged on her Walkman, no longer playing a classic Clash song.  
  
"No electronics are of much use here at Hogwarts," Hermione pointed out smugly, taking the headphones off Raie's head and placing them in her hands.  
  
"Don't ask us, all we know it's like an anti-muggle charm, or something," Ron shrugged, taking the cassette out of the Walkman, and looking at it as if it was a brand new discovery.  
  
"Give me that," Raie said, snatching it back from Ron's sweating palms.  
  
"Guys, we should get going, you and Vera will have to get sorted," Harry said, his eyes upon Vera.  
  
"Yeah, I suppose, come on Raie, we have to find Professor Mc - Mc - uhh ." Vera paused, most embarrassed in the forgetment of a professor's name.  
  
"McGonagall," Hermione corrected immediately.  
  
Raie sighed and rolled her eyes. She walked past Vera, grabbing her arm on the way, pulling her along up the stairs.  
  
Once inside, Vera snapped her arm out of Raie's grip, shaking her brilliant burgundy hair out her face.  
  
"Well, that, was incesibly rude, you know."  
  
"That Hermione is just a priss that will drive me insane by the time I graduate this damned school," Raie answered, pulling her own dark black hair in annoyance.  
  
"Raie," hissed Vera, at the sound of Raie's fowl mouth.  
  
"Sorry, I slipped. I've been trying to fast on my dirty mouth, but it's a bit hard you know," Raie said defensively, as a teacher bumped into her.  
  
"Pardon me, missy." Raie said, turning her face towards a stern looking which, older then old.  
  
Vera made a circled "O" with her mouth as Raie turned a brilliant red.  
  
"My apologies," she said, half meaning it, half mocking.  
  
"Yes, miss, anyway, you are . ?" the witch said, an annoyed look on her face from Raie's antics.  
  
"Raie Black," she said, sticking her arm out rudely to shake Professor McGonagall's hand.  
  
"Vera - Vera Nethers," Vera said gently in her shy, quiet manner "Ah, you're the new students from Durmstrang, aye?" She asked, eyes darting between the two.  
  
"Yup," Raie exclaimed, rocking on her heels nervously.  
  
"I'll give you the main outline. There are four houses, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff, Slytherin, and Gryffindor, which I am Head of House for. You will sit on the stool in the front of the whole school, and be sorted into your houses. Then you shall go to the appropriate table, and sit with your fellow classmates. Schedules and Common Room passwords will be given to you when ready." Professor McGonagall advised thoroughly.  
  
Raie nodded nervously, as Vera swallowed loudly.  
  
"Then, if you will follow me," McGonagall said, gesturing for the them to follow her.  
  
Professor McGonagall guided the two fourteen year olds to the back entrance of the Great Hall, where they were to wait as she made an announcement to the school.  
  
"I have the biggest butterflies in my stomach," squeaked Vera, who ran her fingers constantly through her hair as she did when she was nervous.  
  
"I have elephants." Raie said, a little green in the face.  
  
"What are you two doing here?" A deep, voice sneered from behind the pair.  
  
Vera grabbed Raie's arm, and dug her nails into it, as Raie turned around slowly, turning to face a tall man, wearing all black work robes, and his complexion was pale.  
  
"W-w-waiting for P-p-professor McGonagall," Vera answered quickly, Raie nodding in agreement.  
  
"Really? And what for? You should be in your seats at your table." He grunted snoodily, brushing long, black, shiny hair out of his sallow face.  
  
"We're new," Raie said, stepping out to get the full view of the mysterious face.  
  
Raie met the coal eyes of the man, and held his gaze for a second or two. He, returning the stare, shifted uncomfortably on his feet. Raie let the handsomeness of the man wash over her body and her mind. She, now feeling hot and uncomfortable, chilled as she felt sweat collect at her hairline. She dropped her gaze suddenly, realizing that the intimidating look she had wanted to give him, was reflected to her.  
  
Raie stepped back, heart racing.  
  
"Sorry, ummm, sir, we're the new students from Durmstrang, Professor McGonagall told us to wait here," Vera said bravely, Raie shooting her a look of disbelief.  
  
"Oh, well . I'm Professor Snape, Potions Master and Head of House for Slytherin," he said proudly, but warily.  
  
"I hate potions, I'm terribly bad at it," Raie said under her breath, though this Snape heard her.  
  
"I hate students who pester me, but I'm terribly good at embarrassing them," he said, trying once again to indimidate Raie, who smiled nervously.  
  
"That's not something to be proud of sir," Raie said, raising an eyebrow.  
  
As Snape was about to re-coil, Professor McGonagall appeared, and gestured towards the front of the Great Hall. Raie and Vera dare not look back at the man, but Raie had the sudden urge to do so, and turned her head, running herself into Vera infront of the school.  
  
Catching her balance, she stood to the side, as Professor McGonagall read "Nethers, Vera."  
  
Vera, running her fingers through her hair, quickly walked to the stool and sat down so quickly it nearly toppled over. Breathing heavily, her chest moving up and down with rhythm, she let her eyes wander in amazement with the amount of students in the school.  
  
Professor McGonagall placed the Sorting Hat on Vera, and stepped away, letting Vera expierance. The Hat hummed inside Vera's head, telling her she was to be an impressive student if she didn't let certain distractions distract her. Finally, it yelled "GRYFFINDOR!!" sending Vera to the side and almost off the stool. Students from a particular table clapped the loudest, as Professor McGonagall gestured towards the Gryffindor table.  
  
Raie, now zeroing in on this Potions Master, suddenly let an often unexcusable thought drift into her mind. What if he was my "Master"? She shook her head of the thought, but left it in the back of her mind.  
  
The Potions Master tapped the man to his left and Raie leaned forward to hear.  
  
"Does the girl over there not remind you of the late Victoria Alexandra?" he said, tilting his head towards Raie who looked away, but still eavesdropped.  
  
"She looks insanely too much like Vic, but Vic has been dead for fourteen years, and I doubt she had children for her life was cut short," the man on Snape's left replied, not interested in the topic.  
  
"But remember during school, how she and" he paused and made a disgusted face, "Sirius Black were the ideal couple,"  
  
Raie grabbed her stomach, as she often did when she heard things that were strange to her ears. My last name is Black, she thought to herelf, rubbing her porcelin cheeks to get a rosy complexsion.  
  
"Black, Raie." Professor McGonagall announced, and immediately Snape looked at Raie with a face of curiousty and amazement. Raie shrugged in return and ventured off to the stool.  
  
She sat down, shifting her body weight on the chair. She felt herself blush as all eyes of the student body were placed upon her.  
  
Professor McGonagall placed the sorting at upon Raie's matted hair. It coughed a sickly cough and Raie made a small face. Where have you been? We've been waiting for you to return, Heir of Sirius and Daughter of Victoria, your destiny lies here, it whispered in Raie's ear, her eyes widening nervously.  
  
"GRYFFINDOR!!" it yelled, causing Raie to lean back in the reaction, and in result, fell off the stool. The Gryffindor table clapped, with a continous roar of amused laughing aroused. Raie stood up and curtsied and jaunted over to the table and plopped herself next to Vera, who rubbed her back in congratulations.  
  
Professor Dumbledore addressed the school, giving the usual Forbidden Forest warning, and school rules.  
  
Once the feast was over, and Raie had thoroughly stuffed herself to almost bursting, she followed George, Ron's older brother, now a wise-cracking prefect, through the tunneling halls of Hogwarts, to the Fat Lady.  
  
"Dastardly Deed," he said with a small chuckle, as the Fat Lady rolled her eyes.  
  
Once inside the Common Room, he explained the dorms, and Vera and Raie ventured off to the dorm where the 5th year girls slept, for the 4th year dorms were packed full.  
  
Raie changed into her pajamas, and brushed her teeth, letting the foam of the toothpaste ooze out of her mouth, making faces at a amused Vera and an annoyed Hermione.  
  
They crawled into bed, as other 5th years drifted in and into sleep.  
  
What is this! Bah! First chapter, a complete ruckus. It's absolutely pathetic. Anyway, I need to bring Draco into the picture, but I'm not sure how yet, I'll have to sit and think about that one for awhile, since Draco is a key character.  
  
Anyway, hope you enjoyed the first chapter, PLEASE have mercy on my tortured artist soul and review my firstie chapter!  
  
Note to flamers: Keep your caca in your bum hole please, because your negative thoughts will only provoke me to make you more angry and displease you : ) * smiles innocently *  
  
* Bows * (For if I even dare tried to curtsy, I'd kill myself and anyone within 7 billion miles . ) :D 


	2. A Misconcepted Idea

Anyway, I'm having a total writing craving, and I'm on a role, so I suppose that two of my chapters might be up in one taking, perhaps even three. Depends. (NO! Not the granny diapers . ) Anyway, hope you enjoyed the first chapter and even considered commenting on my horrible writing. It's 9:05 at night, and I have bloody homework, so I blame you all for failing!  
  
Disclaimer: Raie Black and Vera Nethers. All others are the ingenious works of J.K. Rowling.  
  
Rating: PG-13 * giggles * for now!  
  
Chapter 2- A Misconcepted Idea  
  
Raie woke up, craving a piece of toast, with peanut butter spread chunkily over the crispy top. Thinking about it made her mouth water intolerably. She bolted up in bed and looked around in the dorm.  
  
It was empty.  
  
She looked at the watch on her wrist, and gasped. The time read 10:45, whilest classes started at 9:30. She made a nervous face and dashed to the dorm's bathroom. She clapped, turning on the sink, and scrubbed her face scruffily. She used the latrine, and ran back to her trunk. She looked on a nearby chair, seeing a Gryffindor tie, scarf, and sweater vest rested neatly upon it. She pulled herself together, tieing the tie sloppily and combing her hair with her fingers. She deliberately forgot her makeup and ran out of the dorm and down the stairs, still trying to do up her shoe buckle, hoping on one foot.  
  
"Bloody hell!" she yelled out angrily, realizing she didn't know what the first class of the day for her was, for she missed breakfast, there for not getting her schedule.  
  
She massaged her neck, and looked around the common room quickly, eyes darting, searching for a spare schedule. After seconds of search she gave up and stomped out of the common room, having no idea where to go. She tried to invision the path she had come from the night before, but looking both directions, everything seemed the same.  
  
She gave a frustrated grunt and felt panic rumble in her stomach and chest.  
  
"Well this is the shit," she said, rubbing her head, and looking around. "What the fu" - but she stopped herself before she could curse.  
  
"This is bad, this is bad, this is bad, this is bad, this is bad, this is bad," she repeated dozens of times, over and over again, as she chose to turn left and see where it took her.  
  
She found a staircase that lead downwards, and she took the advantage and dashed down it. Looking both ways, she looked for yet another leading down, and spotted one at the end of the hall. She looked to the right, then the left, and sprinted down the hall, her shoe flying off as she tried to gain speed.  
  
"BUGGER!" she swore loudly, falling and crawling around, trying to locate her lost shoe.  
  
"Every man is an island, Severus, but don't you feel as if you need some sort of love in your life?" a voice said, carrying down from the opposite side of the hall.  
  
Raie froze, for one, knowing that someone may see her, and second, Professor Snape was there.  
  
"If there was one person in this world that could satisfy my needs, I could and never will have her," Raie heard him sigh reluctantly.  
  
"Really, Severus, you can tell me anything, is there anyone you have your eyes laid upon?" the opposing voice said, with trust in it huskily.  
  
"I think, and - what in Merlin's name are YOU doing out of class?" Snape yelled, spoting Raie, sprawled out on her stomach, legs out behind her, arms infront, reaching for her lost shoe.  
  
"Getting my shoe?" she answered, in more of a question.  
  
"What are you doing out of class?" he growled once more, and Raie quickly grabbed her shoe and pulled it on, tightening the buckle so tight because of nerves, it almost cut the circulation off.  
  
"I didn't get a schedule this morning," she said honestly, leaving out the part of over sleeping "You want to know why? Because you weren't at breakfast this morning," he sneered angrily, grabbing Raie by the shoulder and pulling her up, her height almost matching his broad shoulders.  
  
"Yeah I know --, wait, how did you know I wasn't there?" Raie said, turning her head to look up into his face, with lines of concentration erupting.  
  
"Uhhh - one of your prefects reported it to me," he said, which was a flat out lie. Raie knew better.  
  
"Why would one of Gryffindor's prefects go to a Slytherin Head of House, instead of their own?" Raie said matter of factly, happy to have caught Snape off guard.  
  
Her head swelled with thoughts that made her feel tingly. Was he looking for me? And didn't notice me, realizing I wasn't there?  
  
Snape made a 'none of your business' face, and Raie took the hint instantly.  
  
"Sorry sir, I apologise," she said, simply meaning it, but wanting to give him more then just an apologizing. She wanted to give him something in a physical manner.  
  
"5 points from Gryffindor for your cheek," he said, offhandly, turning to his partner, the new History of Magic professor.  
  
Raie, for some reason, rubbed her cheek, antagonizing Snape so, that he blushed.  
  
"If you'll follow us, we'll find Professor Dumbledore, and we shall go see about your schedule, and hopefully, a detention." He said, walking off infront of Raie, with his colleague.  
  
"Your rude." Raie blurted out, covering her mouth instantly realizing what a foolish thing she had just done.  
  
He turned around quickly, face close to Raie's.  
  
"I have done but nothing to make you upset, and it's rude to walk off infront of someone, as if shunning," Raie said, regaining composure from his face so close to her.  
  
How she wanted to lean forward and playfully bite his obvious Italian nose. How she wanted to place her lips upon his. She shook her head out of habit, demolishing the thoughts she so wanted to keep plastered in her mind.  
  
"Do you want more points removed?" he said through gritted teeth, glancing at the other professor.  
  
Raie shook her head no, and Snape turned around.  
  
She perpousley fell behind, making little noise with her shoes. When Snape and the opposing professor were a good distance ahead, Raie turned quickly and ran up the stairs and back to her Common Room, breathing the password, "Dastardly Deed,".  
  
She ran in and plopped herself on a couch. She sighed, knowing how much trouble and degressing pain she was about to expiriance.  
  
But for some reason, her mind was diverted back to Professor Snape, who she did not know at all, and yet he seemed to despise her. She sighed, wanting to hear his soothsaying, seductive words whispered in her ear, yet it seemed hopeless. All she knew is that she was going to get a good flogging from the "Master of Potions," yet she couldn't help but wander what else he was "Master" at.  
  
She heard Vera's voice in her head, saying "Don't fall for the wrong one, it will only create chaos,"  
  
Raie blurted outloud, "Now I'M the one hearing voices,"  
  
**************************************************************************** ******** 


	3. A Gentle Whisper and a Harsh Tongue

It's a little morbid of me, but now I'm working on my 3rd chapter . * giggles * I'm so proud of myself. Seriously, my mum should take me out for ice cream or something. A Nerd Blizzard from Dairy Queen would be quite sufficient if you ask me. Review please!  
  
Disclaimer- Raie Black and Vera Nethers. All others (unless stated otherwise) are J.K. Rowling's people. From another planer. Joking, geez.  
  
Rating- PG-13, but subject to change. Just like . nevermind.  
  
A/N-Give me a break, ok? I'm a teen! I've got problems like most morons on this planet! When reading this song, imagine Missy Elliots "For my people" and Rob Zombie's "Feel so numb"  
Chapter 3  
  
A Gentle Whisper and a Harsh Tongue  
  
* * *  
  
After an intolerable afternoon with Professor McGonagall, dusting her office and sorting books with disgusting substances Raie didn't even want to think of, she finally was relaxing in the Library, a good book propped upon her knee, her head resting on her shoulder.  
  
"And what's this?" a voice came, pulling the book away from behind her.  
  
With her quick reflexes, she tried to reach for the book, but ended up grabbing the fabric of someone's sweater. Turning to face who it was, her eyes fell upon the face of no other then Draco Malfoy.  
  
"Draco ." She grunted, in no mood to fight or struggle, yet she knew from her expierance on the train, that he did no give up easy.  
  
"What's this book about, eh? Romance? War? Death? MUDBLOODS??" He sneered, his lip curling on the last word, slipping from his lips.  
  
"For your information Mr. Malfoy, I'm pureblood, sorry," Raie said coolly, snatching the book back from Draco's limp hand.  
  
He twitched his eye fervently at Raie, who made a face, and turned back down to settle into the chair.  
  
"I've got my eye on you 'Ray', so you better watch your back," Draco said, looking down at Raie, then left to Crabber.  
  
"Well, 'Dray-coo' you have to say Raie with more feminine emphesis, so it shouldn't be too hard for you," Raie said, a tad bit annoyed.  
  
She slammed the book shut, and stood up, not taking a look back at Draco, no matter how much she wanted to turn around and give him an obscene gesture.  
  
Raie slipped the book she was reading on a table near the entrance of the library, and exited, most excited for her detention with Professor Snape, for 'bad mouthing' him. Though, not knowing exactly what to expect, she let her high optimism keep her mind clear and open.  
  
"We don't need to education . we don't need no force control . HEY! Teacher! Leave them kids alone ." Raie sang outloud, as she jaunted nervously down towards the dungeons.  
  
Though having been deprived of her regular music, the only song she could think of was an anti-teacher one, Pink Flloyd's "Another Brick in the Wall,".  
  
Once she was in eye viewage of the Dungeon door, she felt herself fill with anxiety, and almost turned around, letting herself down.  
  
No, she thought to herself, I want to see this man. I want to be alone with this him..  
  
She reached the door, and nervously, hand shaking, grasped for the door knob. But before she could twist her clammy hand upon it, the door burst open before, causing to jump back.  
  
"YOU'RE LATE!" Professor Snape roared angrily, his brow furrowing.  
  
Raie made a scared, yet ever so more amused face and the shock of Snape over her.  
  
"Sorry?" She said, making no effort to mean the apology.  
  
He looked down up her shaken face, and smiled a surprisingly gentle smile. Raie, with such gratitude almost bursting from her bosom, returned an equally gentle smile.  
  
"In," He said, returning to his rude state, and pointed into the dungeons.  
  
Raie nodded, about to grin with glee, and stepped in the classroom, Snape slamming the door obnoxiously behind her.  
  
"I'm not exactly sure what I'll make you do, for I didn't exactly plan for this detention," He said, sitting down at his desk, and cautiously opening a drawer.  
  
"Well, sir, you were the one who administration this detention," Raie said, shifting uneasily on her feet, standing awkwardly before the Potions Master.  
  
"You really do have quiet the nerve, don't you? I think it must be the third time since I've laid eyes upon you, that you've taken it upon your adoloscent self to talk back to me," Snape said, looking up into Raie's scrunched up face.  
  
"It doesn't take nerve, sir, it takes common sense, if one speaks something stupid, I will by no means, not let them know. By far, it would be the first thing I told them," Raie said, wanting to so despretely to step closer to him.  
  
"I'd like to tell you that you're a smart alec, with a high feeling of power, and an over larged ego," Snape said, threatening playfully to return her attack.  
  
"Oh no sir, you've got that terribly wrong. I have the smallest ego you will ever encounter. I don't believe in myself, I have low self esteem, not to mention I dare not trust anyone suspicious. I don't have a high feeling of power either, sir, and ." She paused, turning her head to the side.  
  
"What is it?" Snape said, all of a sudden turn an affectionate glow, which deep inside, even surprised himself.  
  
"Nothing, just . uh,"  
  
"What's with the not trusting anyone?" Snape said, gesturing to a desk nearest the main desk.  
  
"Nah, I'll stand, I talk better this way," Raie said honestly, though it was incredibly tempting to take a seat near Snape, and throw her feet upon his desk.  
  
He nodded, though seemed confused. "Back to the not trusting, I'd like to know,"  
  
"Well, it's kind of a long story, leading back to my mother, and my father, and that whole blasé blah sort of rubbish, nothing of great importance." Raie said, tiring of standing, and taking a spot near Snape's desk.  
  
"Do you know much of your mother?" Snape said, leaning forward towards her.  
  
"Nothing of much importance. Other then she was murdered my Voldemort shortly after my birth, but, you know ." Raie said, looking down at her feet, not wanting Snape to see her teary eyes.  
  
"Do you know your mother's name?" Snape said, leaning so close to Raie that she could have reached out and touched his face.  
  
"Alexandra was the last name. When she died, the family sent a bunch of certificates, seals, those sort of things to my father, but, to my dismay, and his own, he never received any. Plus, I was a little baby, someone found me in the forest, turned me into the Ministry of Magic, reported my Professor Dumbledore, and taken into the care of squibs. Not a pleasant way to begin my long road of perdition to teenage years, really." Raie said, all of a sudden, covering her mouth.  
  
"Well, really, I do blab on,"  
  
Snape smiled, and sighed. "I knew your mother. Victoria was her first name, knew her very well," he let his eyes drift off, but Raie cleared her throat, returning him quickly to reality.  
  
Raie smiled, biting her bottom lip, scratching it with her muggle braces, drawing blood to her lip.  
  
"Shit, I've done it again," Raie blurted out, bringing her finger to her lip to wipe away the blood.  
  
Snape looked at Raie with studying eyes. "Excuse me?" he said.  
  
"Ugh, I apologize, I have a coarse mouth when it comes to language, I use it quite intolerably, but I can't help it, I was raised by abusive squibs, it tends to come naturally," Raie replied nervously, fearing he would not believe her.  
  
Snape made a questioning face, and a confusing look came across it.  
  
"I shouldn't be talking to you like this," He growled angrily, standing up, more enraged with himself then with Raie.  
  
"No, sir, it's - it's nice to have someone to talk to who will listen and not, you know, pity me." Raie said truthfully, keeping her eyes upon his face.  
  
"It shouldn't be me listening, it should be someone else," Snape answered uncomfortably, turning his face away from Raie's.  
  
"Please, sir," she whispered urgently, giving Snape a tingling feeling in his stomach that he hadn't experienced since he was a teenager.  
  
"No! Miss. Black, would you--" He stopped suddenly, to look at Raie's face, which had sunken instantly.  
  
"I'd like to point out sir, that you started all of this," Raie said, a nerve etching in her voice.  
  
"I know, I know--" he started.  
  
"So I don't think you should be getting angry at me for something YOU started and kept interrogating me to tell you," Raie said, more annoyed then before.  
  
"Miss Black! Would you just listen for one moment!" Snape said, growling.  
  
"NO! I won't listen to it, because you'll only hurt my feelings more!" Raie said, coughing to choke back a sob.  
  
"What?" Snape said, as if hearing the most depressing news in the world.  
  
Raie turned a bright red. "May I serve my detention now," she said, nervously.  
  
"What do you mean, I've hurt you feelings?" Snape said, almost sneering for Raie's sudden change of subject.  
  
"MAY I SERVE MY DETENTION NOW?!" she yelled, to keep her from hearing Snape's voice.  
  
"I believe you have," Snape said quietly.  
  
"Good, I need to leave," Raie said, embarrassed and hurt at the same time.  
  
Snape looked at Raie's hurt face. Can she not see? I just wanted to learn about her, to see if she really was Victoria's daughter. Is it not enough for a person to wonder. Doesn't she see that I wanted to learn MORE about her then I had already questioned? I wanted her presence in my classroom longer. No, I needed her presence.  
  
"On the other hand, Miss. Black," He sneered slowly, as she turned around,  
  
"I'd much rather prefer if you stayed here and did something worth while,"  
  
"You couldn't make me stay if my life depended on it," she sneered as well, returning a glare to match Snape's.  
  
In one swift movement, Snape was standing before her, and Raie, who's knees had weakened from his face, looked up into his eyes.  
  
"Nothing?" He questioned again.  
  
"Uh . erm ." Raie started, wanting so desperately to kiss his lips that were only inches from her own.  
  
"Nothing?" He said, with more urgency in his voice.  
  
Raie slowly leaned forward and closed her eyes, hoping she could fall upon his lips. But realizing that she must have looked like an idiot, slowly opened her eyes to see him looking at her.  
  
"Is that what it is? Is that what you want?" He questioned seductively, as Raie bit her bottom lip, making sure not to cut her lip again.  
  
Her eyes answered yes, and she knew that's what they were saying.  
  
He leaned forward slowly, as if to kiss her lips, which to him, looked like delicate inventions of nature, but he directed his lips to her forehead and kissed it gently.  
  
She pulled back suddenly, realizing she hadn't gotten what she wanted.  
  
"I'm leaving," She said, crossing her arms, a playful smile across her face.  
  
"Why?" Snape said, shocked.  
  
"I didn't get what I wanted," Raie said, not wanting to move to quickly.  
  
She turned around quickly, and exited out of the door, leaving Snape to his manly wonders, and Raie to her own female accusations.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Ah, I tried to do the whole cliché cliff hanger thing, but to be perfectly honest, I SUCK AT IT! So I'll leave it at this, only to continue to the next chapter because I really, really have problems.  
  
Hahahahaha, umm . please review! Have mercy! 


	4. Ignorance of Thy

Thanks for the reviews, though there were only 4 (am I really that bad??) haha, but thank you! Much appreciated! . anyhoo, a couple people asked if this was Raie/Snape or Hermione/Snape . it's both, basically, because there's a twist with Hermione and Snape near the end chapters, so I just wanted to clear that up with everyone.  
  
Heeeheeeee . anyway, I'm so pathetic that I'm on my 4th chapter on like, the second day of writing. Joking, but yes . I don't have much introductory, because . I'm getting dred locks!! Later today at JCPennys (They love your style) [is this false advertising? Whoops!] So I'll just walk in the mall as everyone looks at me and says "Why does that white chick have dreds?" haha, racist pigs!  
  
Anyway .  
  
Disclaimer- Vera Nethers and Raie Black and Snape's colleague and Sisible Snape.[yet to be named] all others belong to that of J.K. Rowling.  
  
Rating- PG-13 * rolls eyes * SO OVER RATED! Under rated . oops.  
  
A/N- Ummm . enjoy! Please review and tell me what else you'd like to see . :D  
  
[P.S] Sisible's name is pronounced Sis-ii-bull (Like Visible, only beginning with a 'S')  
  
Chapter 4  
  
Ignorance of Thy  
  
* * * *  
  
Three weeks of school had passed since the incident Raie had had with Snape, but within those weeks, nothing had erupted between the two. Everyone else around her was matching up. Ron and Hermione were always holding hands in the hallway, and snogging before bed. Ginny and Neville, surprisingly enough, were always snuggling. Draco and Pansy had sort of started going out together, though it seemed that it was all Pansy's doing, for Draco never looked too amused. Vera and Harry were going to end up liking each other, for they sat for hours talking.  
  
Raie had pushed the thought that there was no one her from her mind, only to have it return everyday there were people together.  
  
However, she did not know what the following week had in store for her.  
  
"No . more . homework ." Raie sighed tiredly, slamming her quill down on her parchment, and sliding back from the table.  
  
"Really, I have never had such a hand cramp in my life!" complained Harry, pushing his glasses up on his nose.  
  
"Well, I think it is quite refreshing to finally have worthwhile homework that--" Hermione began, but Raie raised her hand to shush her.  
  
"Not now, Hermione, don't start,"  
  
"I didn't start anything, I was being perfectly honest," Hermione retaliated angrily.  
  
"Whatever," Raie snubbed, standing up and cracking her knuckles.  
  
"Hey, uh - Vera, want to go for a walk, loosen up or something?" Harry asked nervously, clasping his hands together.  
  
"Sure," Vera blushed, and the pair excited the common room.  
  
"Harry sure has problems with girls, doesn't he?" Raie said, leaning back in the chair, and putting her feet on the desk.  
  
"That's putting it easily, his hormones run a little . shy of the weather," Ron said, as Hermione giggled.  
  
"Though you shouldn't poke fun at him, Ron, really. Remember Fleur? The Veela? In your words 'Ah-erm-ball-dance-me?'" Hermione said, smiling.  
  
"Ah Veela, eh Ron? They're so over-rated, really. Stupid as rocks." Raie said, running her fingers through her hair.  
  
"Nah," Ron said, getting up and walking to his dorms.  
  
Raie didn't exactly want to sit with Hermione in the next couple minutes, so she quick made an excuse to go find some treats in the kitchen. Though delayed by Hermione's scolding, she quickly dashed off, and down the hall.  
  
Though having no real intentions to going to the Kitchen, she changed paths and headed downwards, seeing who or what she could run into.  
  
She quickly picked up her pace as she heard prefects bustling on the opposite side of the hall.  
  
She had a sudden urge to go down and see Snape, but he had made her so angry the last time she had talked to him privately. She decided, though against her conscious, and her gut, to go down and just see what her confused mind was trying to tell her.  
  
Walking quickly, skipping her steps every once in awhile, felt her face start to brighten up at the thought of seeing Snape again. She saw the dungeon door, and sprinted to it, stopping to place her ear next to it.  
  
She knocked, hearing Snape yell loudly "WHAT!!!?" Raie, turned her head down to suppress a giggle, knowing that this was after hours, and he probably didn't expect to see a student.  
  
Raie slowly pushed open the door, peaking her head in and meeting Snape's eyes.  
  
"Miss. Black," He said nervously, standing up to greet her.  
  
"Ah, hello darling," said an unfamiliar witch, who waved vaguely and returned to what obviously looked like a martini.  
  
Raie studied the witch closely. Long, flowing black, similar to Raie's, only much longer. She must have been tall, at least a good 6 feet or more, skinny and slim, with curves even visible in sitting position. She had heavy red lip gloss on her lips, which had left marks on her martini glass. Her eyes were a shocking ice blue, which looked odd with her dark, tanned complexion. Raie looked at her pale arms, and pushed down her sleeves.  
  
"Was there something you needed?" He said, looking cautiously at Raie, who felt her feelings in her throat.  
  
"Ummm," Raie stutted, pushing her hair out of her face and glancing at the witch, who was studying her long, dark green painted nails.  
  
"Have a seat, Sisible will only be a little longer," He said, gesturing to a chair.  
  
Raie swallowed loudly, and started slowly for the chair.  
  
The woman stirred at her name, and saw Raie walking towards her direction.  
  
She stood up, as Raie walked by. Raie turned her head up towards the woman who towered many inches over her.  
  
"Sisible Snape," She said, forcefully grabbing Raie's hand which hung limbly at her side.  
  
"Ra-Raie Black," She said, her hand shaking furiously as Sisble held it.  
  
"Ah! Severus darling, is this Victoria's girl?" Sisble said giddishly, turning towards Snape with a broad grin on her face.  
  
Snape nodded, an annoyed look surfacing his face, as if he wished to leave this subject.  
  
"She's ." She paused to correct herself, turning to Raie, "You're a beautiful woman, just like your mother,"  
  
Raie blushed furiously, looking at Snape who gave her a convincing look.  
  
"Oh how I remember Vic! What a marvelous girl she was, wasn't she Severus, honey?" She said, slurring the word 'Severus' with ease.  
  
What was this? Was Snape not a bachelor as Raie had so hopped with her whole entire heart. Was he a married man? With mountains of children who were as unbearable as him at times? Her heart sank endlessly.  
  
"Yes," He grunted.  
  
"Oh, damn, well, look at the time," She said, not even looking at the obnoxious looking watch on her wrist, "I must be off love,"  
  
She walked up to Snape, and kissed him on the cheek and hugged him. He, did not return either of them.  
  
She turned away and walked towards the door.  
  
"Nice to meet you Raie, be happy you don't have a bastard brother like Severus here," She said, and winked as she exited the classroom.  
  
Raie made a shocked face, and returned her look to Severus.  
  
"Your s-s-sister?" Raie said, stuttering wildly.  
  
"Of course, Miss. Black, what did you think she was?" He said, taking a seat again.  
  
With a flick of his wand, the martini glass disappeared. Apparent to Raie, Snape must not have been drinking.  
  
"I-I-I really . don't know," She said, rubbing her hands together, staring at where the glass had disappeared.  
  
"Don't mind her, she's got a tongue like a - well, she got involved with a Muggle, and now she's what they call 'alcholics,' but, what can I say? She just comes round and there's not much I can do," He said, clearing off his desk and replacing the mess with homework to be corrected.  
  
Raie nodded, seeing she had no remark to replace that with.  
  
"So, was there something you needed? I usually don't have encounters with students after hours, unless they have to sit a spell for detention, like Longbottom, who isn't here yet," He grunted angrily.  
  
"I guess, I can just go," Raie said sourly, a little disappointed that this meeting was pointless and she was to get no where.  
  
"Well, if you don't have any homework to complete you can help me grade some of the pathetic first year quizzes, I could use the help - not to mention the company," He said, and with a wave of his wand a comfortable chair appeared opposite of his.  
  
"I - well, I suppose a I could stay for a little bit," Raie said, wanting to stay forever.  
  
"That will work, and I suppose you could get some extra credit as well," He said, not looking up from a paper, "But don't think this will always happen if you randomly decide to come down and meet with me,"  
  
Raie grinned and rolled her lips together, realizing they were chapped. She shrugged and took the seat opposite of Snape.  
  
She reached for a paper, and sighed loudly.  
  
'Carmen Flooura,' Raie read to herself. She snapped her fingers and suddenly a quill dipped freshly with red ink appeared.  
  
Snape looked up astonished, his eyes slightly widened. He blinked.  
  
"Where - how, how did you do that?"  
  
"Do . what?" Raie said, obliviously.  
  
"The quill, the ink, where did you get it?" He said, looking from Raie to the quill.  
  
"I don't know," Raie shrugged innocently, still confused.  
  
"I mean, you pulled it out of no where, no one I know can do that except, well Professor Dumbledore, Merlin himself and You-know-who," Snape said, astonished.  
  
"Come on, I'm not the only student here that can do that, be real," Raie said, laughing nervously at the comparison he had used.  
  
"No," He answered firmly, and returned to his papers.  
  
"Sure," Raie said, an unsure tone shaking in her voice.  
  
There was about 20 minutes of silence, as both worked diligently on correcting homework, Raie using the quill and Snape glancing up every once in awhile.  
  
"Is that bad?" She said out of no where, looking up at Snape who was still writing.  
  
"Is what bad?"  
  
"What I did, with the quill, you know?"  
  
"I'm not sure if I'm the one you should be asking, I just know that it's not . normal, especially of a sixteen year old,"  
  
"Fourteen," Raie corrected off habit.  
  
"Really?" Snape said, sounding actually surprised.  
  
". yes," She said, raising an eyebrow unnoticeably.  
  
He looked down suddenly at his paper, "I would have never guessed,"  
  
Raie shrugged and looked around casually about the room.  
  
A quiet rattling sound started, and Raie looked up nervously and met Snape's staring eyes which had been looking at her intensly.  
  
"What's that?" She said, looking at him.  
  
"Longbottom, the door is a push, but he always pulls," Snape said, smiling as Raie returned it.  
  
The door finally burst open and in puffed Neville, who's face was flushed and he had lipstick marks around his mouth.  
  
Raie burst out laughing, covering her mouth as Snape stood up angrily.  
  
"Longbottom you imbecile!!! Do you have any idea in God's name how late you are!" he growled, narrowing his eyes at him.  
  
"I-I -lost track of time?" he lied, and Raie laughed harder, putting her head on the desk to muffle her laughter.  
  
"45 minutes! Mr. Longbottom, if you are ever this later for another detention I will have you permanently removed from my class and this school!" Snape continued, sneering as spit flew from the corners of his mouth.  
  
Raie, trying desperately to surpress her giggles, slipped off the side of the chair and fell to the floor with a thud, which was continued with more laughter.  
  
"Mr. Longbottom, I don't have enough time for you shenanigans. Tomorrow you will be de-poned from school classes, and you will have to find your own way to retrieve your lessons. Consider it probation. Now get back to your dorms and inform Professor McGonagall . NOW!" Snape said, stepping over Raie and rearing at Neville.  
  
He nodded, shaking and pale, and fled from the dungeons.  
  
Snape turned back to Raie.  
  
"What is your problem?" He said, stretching out a hand to help pull her up.  
  
She reached up her own, and he took her hand in his and pulled her up.  
  
Once up, she thought he would recklessly let go of her clammy hand and return to his desk, but he squeezed her hand flirtaciously and let go, looking down at his feet.  
  
"Didn't you see his lips?" Raie said, hoping that reference to making out would get her her own snogging session with this master.  
  
"I wasn't really paying attention to his lips, miss," Snape said, flustering, admitting to himself that he had only been staring at Raie's.  
  
"He had been--" Raie paused to sigh deeply, "Most obviously, up in Astronomy Tower . you know, kissing with a girl,"  
  
"How did you get that?" He said, only envisioning himself with Raie in the Astronomy Tower, in which any sane person at Hogwarts knew, was where the make out and making love took place.  
  
"His lips! Plastered with bright pink lipstick. Copyright of Ginny Weasley," Raie said, suppressing a smile that was about to escape her own lips.  
  
"Were they?" He said, straightening himself out.  
  
"Yes, sir."  
  
"And why were you paying so much attention to his lips? You do know that the teachers do keep close watch on relationships here, they have, surprisingly enough, been plenty of pregnancies here."  
  
"That's nice," Raie said, envisioning the thought of Neville and Ginny making sweet, passionate love to each other on the stone surface of the Tower. "But they were abnormally bright,"  
  
"I suppose," Snape said, wanting desperately to lean forward and scoop Raie's delicate, innocent body in his arms and into his living quarters, only to make love with a 'woman' labeled as gorgeous.  
  
"Sir!" Raie said suddenly, lurching forward at him with her own surprise.  
  
They, at the time, were close enough to have leaned in on each other and kiss, but Raie only scooted backwards and asked politely for the time.  
  
"9:30 I believe," He said, not looking at a watch and keeping Raie's gaze.  
  
She nodded, and felt herself pathetically look down to Snape's pants. 'What a fool am I!' she thought to herself, but she let the grin in her inside, escape from her lips.  
  
"Would you walk me back to my Common Room? I don't want to get in trouble for being out after hours," Raie said, smiling sweetly.  
  
Snape looked at Raie with a surprisingly shocked face.  
  
"Can't you walk there yourself?" He said, selfishly, though a playful smile flitted across his handsome face.  
  
"More like, hasn't a student ever asked you to walk them to their common room?" Raie said, looking down at his chest, which from his breathing, was rising quickly.  
  
"Not a female student," he said, still staring at Raie with deep passion and want.  
  
"Then shouldn't the teacher take a hint?"  
  
Raie stepped backwards, only to have Snape lust forward at her. She put her hands on his shoulders to brace him back.  
  
"Not so fast--" she said, looking at Snape's eyes that were dangerously gorgeous, and filled with passion.  
  
She sat herself up on the desk, only to have them interrupted by a serious knock on the door.  
  
They both turned nervously to the door, his hand slightly up her skirt, whilest her own arm was wrapped passionately around his neck.  
  
* * * * * * ** * * * * **** ***  
  
Bad chapter . horrible, horrible horrible! And I mean, Snape and Raie weren't supposed to get that far, and whoops. They did. I don't know what happened! I guess my own want and need for Alan Rickman/Snape made me turned on to the point that I FLIPPING NEEDED SOME ACTION . well, Raie did anyway ..  
  
R/R please!!! Or . I guess you've read it .. .so just /R . (haha)  
  
Tanky pooooooos!  
  
Here's a song for you about the color BLUE  
  
blue is the colour of a Wal-mart sack But hey, who cares? Just look at my rack!!!  
  
* bows * . that's by muh darling kid bud Shley. ** 


	5. You Really Shouldn’t Have

I'd like to say to all those criticizers * who have yet to criticize * that I DO NOT HAVE A BETA I REPEAT I DO NOT HAVE A BETA. Anyone who wants to be, feel free, but honestly . I'm so annoyed by the Micro. Word thing, because it always says I'm spelling the names wrong, so I just yelled at it and said "SCREW YOU!!!" lol . anger management dude!!!  
  
Disclaimer - Raie Black and Vera Nethers, Professor Knowdlin - all others are J.K Rowling's.  
  
Rating- PG-13 . it was almost R in the other one, they didn't do notta bad!  
  
A/N- I would just like to point out, to any other Alan Rickman fans out there, that my aim/aol screen name is radd fugitive, so feel free to IM me and we can drool over Alan . because I am a proud Alan Rickmaniac.  
  
Chapter 5  
You Really Shouldn't Have  
  
* * * *  
  
Raie woke with a start, and looked around. She was in the dungeons, seated across from Professor Snape.  
  
'So, this is how it is?' Raie thought to herself, realizing that the whole 'almost making out session' never really had occurred, she imagined every inch, smell, feeling and ecstasy. She hadn't gotten to the lipstick and Neville encounter, either.  
  
"Feeling better?" Snape said, taking a drink of something in a goblet which he must have just recently conjured.  
  
"I was feeling sick?" Raie asked, confused, rubbing her eyes.  
  
"I don't know, you sort of, fainted, passed out, something of the sort." Snape said, setting down the goblet.  
  
"No I didn't." Raie retorted defensively.  
  
"You did too. You conjured that quill, and you turned pale and fainted." He said, directing his head to the quill, which looked as if it had blood stained all on it, the tip and the feather.  
  
"Seriously?" Raie said, clutching her chest in anxiety.  
  
Snape nodded, pushing the hair back from his brow.  
  
"Wait, are you sure? Because I remember Neville coming down for his detention, and then we got into this whole conversation about him and Ginny in the . astronomy tower, and then I asked you to walk me to my dorms and then we-" She stopped, and popped her hand over her mouth and blushed.  
  
"Really? You've only been out for about 15 minutes," He said consciously, looking sincerely at Raie.  
  
"Yes, what's the time?" Raie said, but regretted it, because, the last time she asked for the time, it ended up not be true and a illusion.  
  
"Around 9:30 I believe," He said, searching the room for a clock.  
  
"Ah, I suppose I should head back, I have advanced classes tomorrow, and I have to be up earlier then anyone else," She said, hoping something would come from this sore departure.  
  
He acknowledged, and looked about the room.  
  
"Detention with Neville?" He said randomly, speaking out to know one.  
  
Raie nodded as she reached for the door knob.  
  
"I don't even have a detention with Neville, that's a surprise ."He said, looking seriously at Raie.  
  
Raie smiled and shrugged, and headed out the door, with out a glance back.  
  
### # ## # ## ## #### ## ## # # # # # # # # # # # # # ## # # # # # # #  
  
Raie sat quietly in bed at 7:30 the next morning, knowing that she needed to head down to breakfast and then off to Defense Against the Dark Arts with the 6th years.  
  
She dressed quietly, adding a touch of makeup to her eyes, and a bit of spritz to her hair, and headed down stairs peacefully, as not to disturb the other sleeping patrons.  
  
Once in the Great Hall, she searched for a familiar face, but none stood out to her. She walked by herself to the Gryffindor Table and sat down. A tin plate of eggs, toast, sausage and hash browns appeared, but Raie felt as if she didn't feel hungry. She shrugged and rested her elbow on the table, her head in her hand.  
  
"Miss. Black, Miss. Black!" A shouting voice rang from around her.  
  
She turned her to head to see a young teacher, perhaps around 21 or 22, with auburn brown hair and a pale complexion such as her own. He stood slightly taller then her, with a broad grin upon his face and his dark brown eyes bore upon her.  
  
"I'm Professor Knowdlin, your Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher, I hope your well prepared for class," He said, gesturing her up and along with him.  
  
Raie recognized him as the colleague Professor Snape had been walking with the time he gave her detention. She smiled reluctantly and followed him.  
  
"I'm not sure what to expect sir, our schooling was quite different at Durmstrang then it is here," she said, though not trying to sound snoody.  
  
"That wouldn't be my fault," he recoiled, looking at her.  
  
"No, I didn't mean it like that, I meant it like, oh bother," She said, turning the corner to relieve herself of the professor, who turned to follow after her.  
  
"I don't know much about Hogwarts either, I'm just as new as you are," He said, reaching Raie's pace and walking with her.  
  
She nodded and kept listening.  
  
"I'm from Teake Academy of Performing Wizards, and it's just as different from Hogwarts as warm and cold." He said, talking slowly with his hands.  
  
"I see, so, what do we do in defense against the dark arts here?" she said, hoping for a good answer since he was the teacher.  
  
"I suppose you'll find out during class, aye?" He said, pushing open a classroom door, opening the eyes of Raie to the newly remolded room.  
  
%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%  
  
Raie trudged slowly from an exceedingly boring class. Professor Knowdlin may have the look of a handsome man, but he sure had the brains of a rock. Though looks can get your far, knowledge gets you much, much farther.  
  
She had Potions next, and she was most happy to be seeing Snape again. She met up with Vera, who had been walking hand in hand with Harry. Raie smiled weakly as Vera locked arms with her.  
  
"Me and Harry had an amazing night last night," She giggled, blushing.  
  
Raie nodded, looking over at Harry who smiled.  
  
"What did you erm - do?" Raie said, knowing the answer more then Vera did herself.  
  
"'Astronomy homework' if you know what I mean," She said, winking.  
  
"I get it, I get it," Raie gruffled angrily as Vera went back to walk with Harry.  
  
Once inside the classroom, Raie rushed to Draco's side as he gestured her over. She sighed, not exactly pleased of sitting next to him, but it was better then Ron and 'Mione's giggling and Harry and Vera's sickening puppy love eyes. Why was love bothering her so much? She thought over and over again, seeing couples everywhere we turned. 'God, is this a sign?' she'd often think before she fell asleep after praying.  
  
Snape sat behind his desk, watching 5th years file in slowly.  
  
"Good day class," He said, swishing back his robes and standing up.  
  
"I hope you are all well prepared for today's class. You will be using an ingredient that most teacher's find me insane for even putting in the hands of students," He said, his eyes leering over students.  
  
"You are insane," Raie heard Ron sneer into Harry's ear.  
  
"Therefore, you will be put into groups per house. Slytherins with Slytherins, Gryffindors with Gryffindors and etcetera. Anyone who fumbles up this potion will be in dire trouble. You have been warned," he sneered, looking especially at Neville, After being paired with Neville herself, Raie had done her share of groaning, and was now working on the potion as Neville watched her.  
  
"Don't touch anything," Raie said, surprisingly meaner then she had expected.  
  
"I - I wasn't going - going to," He stuttered, but Raie covered her eyes as Neville bumped a red substance in a tall vile right off the table and into their cauldron.  
  
"DAMN YOU NEVILLE!" Raie yelled, Snape turning quickly at the sound of a curse.  
  
Raie grabbed Neville's arm and pulled him close to the wall, far away from the boiling potion that was about to erupt.  
  
The cauldron had started to rattle, shaking back and forth. Neville put a protecting arm across Raie that had even shocked her. All of a sudden, there was a big eruption, and the cauldron itself disappeared, leaving the potion within to run all over the floor.  
  
Students were hopping upon desks and chairs as the potion drained over the floor, clearing away anything it it's path. Neville's arm was across Raie's chest, pushing the pair backwards as the potion got closer to their feet.  
  
Snape came charging down the side aisle, where it was clear of the substance, and grabbed Neville first pulling him past Raie and over to a chair where he could climb up safely. Though to his dismay, picking Neville first, meant leaving Raie in the path of the potion. It seeped into her shoes, soaking her socks. All of a sudden, she didn't feel herself, and everything went black.  
  
All she heard was a thud, a chorus of screams and an hand grabbing her own. * * * * * * * * *  
  
She opened her eyes slowly. She was in the dungeons classroom, but Professor Snape wasn't teaching. In fact, none of the students even looked like any that she went to school with now.  
  
The professor stood up slowly. He was tall, and old, probably around 80. He stood hunched, with white hair that grew down to his back, the top of his head bald. He had hallow eyes that reflected a fluorescent colour and a piercing stare.  
  
"Now class," He started, with a thick German accent, "We will be working individually today on homework. Take this as a, study hall." And with that, he returned to his desk and started to work.  
  
All of a sudden voices erupted from the students around her. A group of 4 boys and a girl came over and joined her at the desk she was sitting at.  
  
"Hey Victoria," said one, with long, black, ear length hair, and blue eyes. He pulled out a chair and sat down next to her, grasping her hand within his.  
  
"What?" Raie stuttered nervously, looking into his eyes.  
  
"What's wrong? What is it?" He said, staring lovingly at her.  
  
"You just called me Victoria," Raie said, astounded.  
  
"Well, that's your name!" said another boy, taking the seat on the other side of her.  
  
Raie almost toppled off her seat. The boy was Harry Potter! He had long, black hair, glasses and. blue eyes?  
  
"No it's not," Raie retorted, feeling herself loose her stomach in the match.  
  
"Yeah it is, what game are you playing at?" said the boy holding Raie's hand.  
  
"My name is Raie Black," she said nervously, as the boy let go of her hand.  
  
"Victoria, no - not it's not," the boy said, searching Raie's eyes.  
  
"Well, actually it is, but - you know, whatever," Raie said, crossing her arms and catching the eye of a boy on the other side of the room.  
  
He was deathly handsome. Long, shaggy black hair and eyes that were beetle black. Raie could see them perfectly, and his pale skin matched her own.  
  
"Ugh. Not again, look James," The boy said, hitting James' shoulder from behind Raie, "Severus is looking at Vic again,"  
  
The reality hit Raie faster then a lethal smack. Her 'Harry' wasn't really Harry, it was James Potter, and the boy she was intrigued by was Severus Snape! Her very own potions master. Meaning, the boy holding her hand was Sirius. The thought of holding her father's hand made her shudder, but what this meant was she had been thrown back in time. Why she had, she had no idea, because the potion they had been brewing in Potions had nothing to do with time travel.  
  
"Hey guys - um, I was just joking about the Raie Black thing," She lied nervously as the group started to laugh.  
  
"Phewfta! You scared us there for a second Vic!" Said a plump boy with a kiddish face. Peter Pertrigrew most obviously.  
  
Raie laughed nervously, and Severus looked over at her. Raie smiled sweetly, and he suddenly turned away. She shrugged and Sirius grabbed her hand again.  
  
"How long do we have left in this class?" she asked, searching the faces of the group around her.  
  
A tall boy, with brown hair and brown eyes sat to the left of James, most obviously Remus Lupin, and a girl with gorgeous green eyes, and brilliant burgundy hair was to his left. Lily. So she had been thrown back to her own mother's time. She had no idea why. And she knew that if she chased after Severus, that the future would be tampered with, and without a Time Turner, it was absolutely illegal. She cringed at the thought of Azkaban.  
  
"About - actually, it's almost over," Lily said, smiling at Raie, who returned the grin.  
  
"Yeah, we have actual study hall after this, so we might go up to the library or stay in the common room or something," Remus said, collecting his books infront of his spot.  
  
"Unless you and Sirius are heading up to the Astronomy Tower," Peter said, looking from Sirius to Raie.  
  
"I was hoping to," Sirius said, squeezing her hand. Raie made a disgusting face in her head. The thought of even locking lips with her own father was absolutely revolting. But she had to play along, whatever the circumstances.  
  
"I'd love to," Raie said, looking seriously at Sirius.  
  
"Great, then we'll go up there when the bell rings," he said, and as he spoke, the bell did so.  
  
The group collected their books, and stood up, exiting the dungeons. They took their separate ways, Peter and Remus headed to the Common Room, whilest James and Lily headed else where. Sirius grabbed Raie's books and handed the to Peter. He grabbed her hand and pulled her slowly up next to him.  
  
He leaned close into her, Raie wanting to recoil, but she couldn't.  
  
"Victoria, don't you think it's about. time?" He said, kissing her hand.  
  
Raie panicked. "Time for what?" But she knew that answer. Perfectly.  
  
"I love when you play stupid," He said, smiling playfully.  
  
Raie gave a shy grin.  
  
"But you know what I'm talking about. We've been together since second year. We're seventeen now, you're almost eighteen. Don't you think we should do something? To show our appreciation?" he said, playing carefully with a strand of her hair.  
  
"But in the astronomy tower? Isn't there anywhere else?" She asked nervously.  
  
"You know there isn't, until Easter Break that is, when most everyone goes home," he said, actually looking disappointed.  
  
"Can't we wait till then?" She pulled herself forcefully closer to him, "I want this to be perfect. everything,"  
  
He put his forehead to her's and nodded.  
  
"You're right. You're absolutely right my brilliant girl," he said, cupping her chin.  
  
* * * * ** * * *** ** * * * * ***** ** * **  
  
Ahhhhh! That was abnormably LONG chapter, but I just totally got into the idea of Raie having to go backwards in time. but the whole thing with her dad . blagh! I mean, atleast she's sane and totally grossed out by the idea. I DON'T BLAME HER!. but she's got to do what she's got to do.  
  
When the time comes.  
  
Blagh. Blagh. Blagh. Blagh. Blagh. Blagh. BURP!  
  
Anyway, read and review. review I guess . lol :D :D :D :D  
  
IT'S ALMOST OVER NOW! ( FUCKING POSER!)  
  
8-) ( john lennon! Roar! Give peace a chance! :D :D ;) 


	6. Remind Me Why

Oh wow! Tell me truthfully, was that not the weirdest chapter? I just got the oogly-googlies about the thought of Raie and her papa. * Shudders * . blagh! But anyway, there's a big time twist. well, I suppose not THAT big of twist, but you know, whatever!  
  
Disclaimer- Raie Black, Vera Nethers, Professor Knowdlin, and that old professor dude 'way back when' . The rest belong to J.K Rowling, and so does the whole [makes circle with her arms] concept!  
  
Rating- PG-13 (What happened to NC17??) *laughs*  
  
N/A- Anything you want to see specifically? Review, or give me some ideas. I don't have a beta :D  
  
Song- Sum 41 'What were all about' from the Spiderman Soundtrack *head bangs*  
  
Chapter 6- Remind me why.  
  
* * *  
  
Raie stood nervously as Sirius fumbled for the key to the Astronomy Tower door. Since it had a special charm, Alohamora* wouldn't work. Raie was dreading the key. She wanted to run away nervously, screaming like a fool and find Professor Dumbledore. Though he may have no idea what was going on, he would atleast listen.  
  
"Are you ok?" Sirius said, dropping the key, but keep his head toward Raie.  
  
"I don't think so, I'm not feeling very well," Raie lied, looking down the hallway where voices were starting to be heard.  
  
"What's wrong?"  
  
"My stomach, I think I'll go up to the Hospital Wing," Raie said, turning to face him.  
  
"I'll come with you," He said, starting to walk forward, but Raie put her hand out to stop him.  
  
"By myself," And she turned, and ran off down the hall.  
  
Sirius stood confused and frustrated and kicked the door of the tower. He gave a disgruntled look down Raie's way and turned to head in a different direction.  
  
Raie looked around nervously, hoping to find someone who could point her to Professor Dumbledore's office. She looked down at her clothes, which she had not noticed before. Her robe was a maroon red, the cuffs and collars outlined in a brilliant gold, Gryffindor colours. She had a black skirt on, with black tights and a grey sweater vest with a tie like the modern day Gryffindor's sported. She had on the wrong shoes. She had a on her shoes!!! Raie smiled stupidly, grinning down at her tan, corduroy Chuck Taylors. But why did she have her own shoes on? And not the school's required Mary Janes?  
  
Raie kept walking down the hall, hoping to run into the young Severus once again. She turned the corner and smacked into a boy her deeply resembled Draco Malfoy. She didn't need a double take to see who it was. It was Lucius. She groaned inwardly as the boy backed up to look her up and down. "Hello Victoria," He said wispfully, much different from Draco's snoot.  
  
Raie nodded, and tried to push past him, but he grasped her shoulders and held her spot.  
  
"Are we still on for tomorrow night?" He said, pulling her close to him, Raie breathing in a handsome cologne.  
  
"What for?" She said, looking into his brown eyes.  
  
"For our--" But a voice rang out, calling his name.  
  
He let go of Raie and pushed her backwards and she fell to the floor.  
  
"Victoria, you stupid slut," He breathed out angrily at her and turned to follow where the voice had come from.  
  
Raie pushed herself up, and crossed her arms. 'My mom was NOT a slut. was she?' She thought nervously to herself as the voice that called out for Lucius came closer.  
  
It was Severus. He took one look at her and ran towards her.  
  
"Raie, what the [I]hell[/I]lhappened to us??" He said, stopping infront of her, but she didn't answer, she just threw her arms around him and they embraced each other.  
  
"I-I don't know! But it's scary, extremely scary," She said, pulling back to look up at him, "Wait, how did you know it was me?"  
  
He pointed to his own eyebrow. She brought up her hand and felt her eyebrow ring. She smiled, flustered, and nodded.  
  
"This is so creepy, I almost had to," She made a sour face and puckered up her lips, "Kiss my father,"  
  
Snape chuckled and Raie slapped his arm. "It's not funny, I'm glad as heck that you are you, and not. you,"  
  
"What?" He said, trying not to laugh.  
  
Raie made an angry face and rolled her eyes.  
  
"I know what you mean, don't worry. Now all we have to do is figure out how we go here, and how we get back," He said, rubbing his chin.  
  
Raie grinned inwardly to herself. How handsome he looked doing that. How young he looked. They were finally the same age as each other. His body was still fit, and his hands looked rough, with calluses. His face looked strong and young, his hair curly and long, his eyes dark. He looked like a strapping young Englishman model that Raie had seen many a times in muggle magazines.  
  
"What happens if we, you know, mess with the future," Raie said, wanting desperately to jump him right then and there. Raie, at the time, as Victoria, was older then him. She had the advantage.  
  
"Nothing I wouldn't think so. Since, well, you're not the real Victoria. Victoria is going to marry Sirius, and there's not much we can do. See, you won't be the one to marry him,"  
  
"But I'm Victoria," Raie said, confused.  
  
"Yes, and no. Everyone thinks your Victoria. Likewise with me, they think I'm the young Severus, when really, I'm not." He said, his eyes scrunching in frustration.  
  
"Oh bah! This is confusing, well then, how do we get back?" Raie said desperately.  
  
"Well, what has all been said to you today? Because returning to the future rely's on you, and your doings," He said, as if not wanting to admit this to her.  
  
He gringed at the thought of the things she may have said or done today, because what ever she has said, she must do, before either of them can be returned.  
  
"Well, nothing really," Raie lied, the pit of her stomach dropped.  
  
"Have you given any promises to Sirius? Assured him anything?" He said, inching towards the hope that today hadn't been the day that Victoria had promised Sirius her virginity.  
  
Raie swallowed so loudly that Snape could hear it.  
  
"You did, didn't you?" He said, stepping closer to Raie, ready to hold her after she finds her fate.  
  
"Oh bloody hell! I - I gosh! Sirius wanted me to, you know," Raie said, cupping her hands over face.  
  
"In a week. In a week is Easter Break, I remember this day perfectly. Victoria came running to me and told me this supposed 'good news'. She was so happy," He said, turning his face from Raie.  
  
"Professor. Hello! I'm about to loose 'it' to my father! MY FUTURE FATHER!" Raie said, starting to tear in her eyes.  
  
"Raie," He said, pulling her into his arm, and he made a small face, "I'm terribly sorry, you can blame this all on Neville, on Harry, on me, but it has to be done, or the future's path will be changed, forever," He wiped a tear that cascaded down her cheek.  
  
"Professor, was my mother, a - a slut?" Raie said, flinching at the derogatory word.  
  
"What did Lucius say to you?" Snape said, pushing Raie slowly away.  
  
"To meet him tomorrow night?" Raie said nervously.  
  
"Oh, Raie, I'm so sorry," Snape said, rubbing his temples.  
  
"W-w-what?" Raie said, fearing the worst.  
  
"He'll be your first, not Sirius," Snape said, watching Raie's face wash over with anger.  
  
"Why don't you have to do anything!?!" Raie yelled angrily, turning from him.  
  
"Because I'm the same person. You're not. You're your mother," He said, making a sympathetic face.  
  
"Aww fuck," Raie swore angrily and fell to the floor in a faint.  
  
$$$$ $$$$ $ $ $$$$ $ $$$ $ $$$$ $$ $$$$$ $ $ $ $ $ $$$$$$ $ $$$$$$  
  
Raie walked angrily the next day to dinner. She, later at 9:00, was meeting up with Lucius in his private Head Boy room. Raie had to shake her head in pity as why he was a Head Boy, but there wasn't much to that.  
  
She had been talking constantly with Severus. She had even ate lunch with him earlier that day, which infuriated Sirius, and walked to all of the classes she had with him. Sirius had sent James and Remus on Severus earlier, but Raie barked out angrily at the pair and they recoiled, knowing not to mess with her.  
  
She pouted over her dinner for the night, not feeling in the mood to eat. Lily kept trying to tell her to eat, but then again, Lily had no idea what Raie had in store for later.  
  
She had her plate cleared, and headed up to the Common Room, to shower and freshen up. She had a few precious hours before nine, and she desperately wanted to get something worthwhile done.  
  
At 8:00, she decided to go find Severus one more time, and admit every feeling she had for him as a teacher. She felt she wouldn't be as guilty for tonight if he knew. As she walked toward the library, where had a promised to be, she came across the path of Lucius. Her knees almost buckled at the site of him. He was dead handsome. And for some reason, she couldn't understand why she hadn't realized that earlier. He had on black slacks, a white dress shirt, and a vest, and he looked amazing. Though Raie couldn't deny her feelings for Severus, she couldn't help but lust slowly after Lucius.  
  
"You look amazing," Raie said, truthfully meaning this.  
  
He pulled her close to him, his lip to her ear. "You'll look amazing with out anything," He whispered.  
  
Raie blushed happily, flattered and flustered.  
  
"Though I cannot believe your going against Sirius. You should have been in Slytherin," He said, cupping her chin.  
  
"I've been told that before," Raie admitted, remembering how many of her present day classmates had told her that.  
  
"Want to come with me now?" He said, wrapping his arm around her waist.  
  
"Just a minute, wait here alright?" He nodded and Raie ran into the library.  
  
Severus was sitting in a chair hidden in the back corner, he looked shocked to see her.  
  
"Raie, I-hello," He said, as Raie walked quickly to him.  
  
He looked up at her, and she didn't say anything. He searched her face nervously.  
  
"Raie?" He asked nervously.  
  
Raie made a quick movement, and pulled his face to hers. They looked in each others eyes for a mere second, and then she planted a kiss on his lips and turned to run out of the library. Snape sat there stunned, happy and confused at the same time. He settled back into his book, a broad grin upon his face.  
  
Before she knew it, Raie was walking along side Lucius, as prying eyes looked upon them. Lucius kept his glare up, and Raie kept Victoria's signature 'bitch' look up, and no one asked anything.  
  
Nearing the Slytherin Dungeons, the pair picked up their pace and ended with a run to the door. They checked both ways, and Lucius hissed the password. Once inside, they headed up the spiral staircase, and into Lucius' private room, hand in hand.  
  
He slammed shut the door, as Raie was about to have her childhood washed down the drain. She was ready.  
  
^ ^ ^^^^ ^ ^ ^^^ ^^^^^^^^^ ^^ ^^^^ ^ ^  
  
Ummm . bad chapter. Review please! :D :D :D 


	7. Easter Hell

Oh my gosh! That was a silly chapter eh?! I feel totally grossed out about the part with her father and Easter and yatah, yatah, but hey, I wanted this fic to be romantic/agony, and I WISH they had a "twisted" category . like this one :D :D :D Enjoy!  
  
Disclaimer- Raie Black, Vera Nethers, Professor Knowdlin, Latter professor, all rest are that of J.K. Rowling  
  
Rating- PG-13 *searches frantically for NC-17* lol, just kidding guys! Hey, can there be "touching" in PG-13? WELL THERE IS NOW!  
  
N/A- Beta needed. Preferably not a harsh, bastardish person, but a kind person who will slowly let me accept I'M STUPID!  
  
Song- Sean Paul 'Get Busy' (I really don't know why, cuz I'm down with the punk rock/emo/ska stuff. but Sean Paul is so wow!) Adema later on ! :D  
  
Chapter 7- Easter hell  
  
* * *  
  
Raie sat with her head in Sirius lap, as she felt her guilt in her throat.  
  
The night with Lucius had been amazing. Though she had been expecting the least, he was quite the full-filler. She had never felt more wanted and loved then when she had been with him. His touch had sent shivers up her naked body, and she hadn't even felt taken advantage of. Her first sexual expierance was the least of her worries now though, she had to avoid the incident with her father. Sirius.  
  
"What's happening to us?" Sirius said, smoothing back Raie's hair.  
  
"What do you mean?" Raie said, turning to look up at him.  
  
"I mean, we've been sort of drifting apart don't you think?" He said, looking at Raie seriously.  
  
"Sirius, you know perfectly that you're the only person I have feelings for. You're the only person I truly care about," Raie lied, surprised at how pathetically she was good at it now.  
  
"But you've been with Severus so much," He said jealously.  
  
"Oh really, grow up Sirius. Severus has been my best friend since I can remember, I have a right to talk to him, you know. Just remember, I love you." The words slipped out of her mouth faster then she had hoped.  
  
"Do you really Victoria?" He said, pulling her up onto his lap.  
  
Raie nodded nervously, as Sirius positioned her.  
  
"I've loved you since I first laid eyes on you," He said, wrapping his arms around her and pulling close to him.  
  
"Easter's soon," She said anxiously, smiling.  
  
"I know, I'm ready Vic, I'm ready as I'll ever be, infact, I'm ready now," He said, slipping a hand up her skirt to rest on the inside of her thigh.  
  
Raie's heart rate picked up incredibly as she suddenly felt an attraction to the man who would later be her father.  
  
"So am I Sirius, so am I," She said, feeling herself slowly begin.  
  
He scooped her up in his arms, and carried her slowly up to the dorms. He turned into an unfamiliar room, lit romantically.  
  
"What's this," Raie said, wrapping her arms around Sirius' neck.  
  
"It's the unoccupied Head Boy room, since there isn't a Head Boy from Gryffindor this year, this is vacant. Shall we?" He said, putting Raie down and grabbing her hand and pulling her towards him.  
  
"Victoria Amnistroa Vovient Alexandra, I love you, and I am ready to give myself to you if you are willing to do the same," He said, Raie wrapped up in his arms.  
  
"I am, Sirius, I am," She said, as he kissed her forehead.  
  
He waved his wand, and whispered a silent charm to make the door unlockable from the outside. The lights dimmed instantly, and Raie felt herself slowly being pushed back to the canopied bed.  
  
Raie was laid down on the bed and Sirius moved himself to her.  
  
"Are you nervous?" He said, starting to unbutton her shirt slowly.  
  
Raie shook her head vigorously, and watched Sirius' sly hands.  
  
"I am Victoria, I am," He said, finishing the final button and slowly pulling off her shirt.  
  
"I have a better idea," Raie said, adjusting her bra and pulling Sirius over to the dresser. He set her upon it, and positioned himself between her legs.  
  
The room went dark and Raie felt herself falling.  
  
!!!!!!! !!!!! !!! !!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!! !!  
  
There was a smack and Raie fell off her chair, slamming into the back of a table in the dungeon classroom. There was a chorus of nervous voices and Raie saw blurry faces above her.  
  
Someone had collected her in their arms, and Raie felt the idea that it was Sirius, she absentmindedly wrapped her arms around the persons neck and blinked twice, as the person continued to carry her.  
  
It was Professor Snape.  
  
"Professor!!" Raie said, Snape almost dropping her as she realized she was in the hallway, heading up to the Hospital Wing.  
  
Professor Snape smiled at Raie happily, as she hugged him from her holding position. "Are you happy to be back," He said, looking into her eyes and felt a deep love burn for her.  
  
"Extremely," She said, holding onto him with strength as he propped her up higher in this arms.  
  
"You were very brave, and you impressed me," He said, his face straining from the weight of Raie, though he found her considerably light.  
  
Raie smiled, flattered.  
  
"What was the thing in the library for," He said, adjusting Raie once again.  
  
"The kiss?" Raie said, turning her head slightly from his face.  
  
"Yes. Did it mean anything?" He said, turning her face back to his.  
  
"The world," She said, as he walked into the hospital wing  
  
********** ****** *** *********** **** *** ******* * * * ** * * * ** *  
  
Short chapter. I've been having a shit day, so nothing has really been going very well : ( : (  
  
I APOLOGISE TREMENDOUSLY THAT RAIE AND HER 'FATHER' HAD TO THAT. BUT TECHNICALLY, HE WAS HER AGE, AND HE WASN'T HER FATHER YET, SO.  
  
Still, it was ewwie, but I LOVE RAIE AND SNAPE! ROAR! 


	8. Ministry of Magic

Muahahhaa, I am in such a bad mood since that last chapter. it was just kind of like. blah. Plus, I was at a Church Camp all weekend. (OKOBOJI WOOT!). It was awesome. Jesus Freak. hmmmm. Anyhow, onwards to the next chappywappy.  
  
Disclaimer- Raie Black, Vera Nethers, Professor Knowdlin, etc. Rest are that of J.K. Rowling's. mind. head. yup :D  
  
Rating- R (congrats to me, the rating's been upped!)  
  
A/N- I've just realized that I've been putting "N/A" instead of "A/N". oops!  
  
Song- Beastie Boys "Intergalactic Planetary" [dances around, trying to be a rapper like them]  
  
Chapter 8- Ministry of Magic  
  
* * *  
  
Raie bent over the desk in the common room, working quickly to finish the homework she had missed during her stay in the Hospital Wing. She had a place in her mind scarred from her flashback, and it was going to take sometime for her to regain composure. She set down the quill and cracked her fingers, a habit she had earned from her continual writing.  
  
She rubbed her eyes of tired, and glanced over at Vera, her dark hair pooled around her face, and her mouth partly open, her eyes shut. Raie was tempted to wake her, just for someone to converse with, but decided to leave her.  
  
Raie thought something, and waved her hand. A fleece Gryffindor maroon and gold blanket with an embroidered Lion on the font appeared. She placed it upon Vera, and headed upstairs after collecting her homework.  
  
She trudged up the stairs, and opened the dorm door slowly, as not to wake any of the other slumbering fifth years. She changed into her nightgown, and prepped for bed, brushing her teeth and washing her face in the bathroom off set the small dormitory. She used the lavatory, climbed into bed, and pulled the sheets and blankets up around shoulders, her legs curled. She said a silent prayer, and asked God for guidance. Then, drifted off to dreams and slumber.  
  
* **** **** ***** **  
  
Raie stirred at 6:30, a need for the bathroom and a drink of water. She decided to get ready, and she slipped on her uniform, debating what shoes to wear. She grabbed her Chuck Taylors and headed down to see if Vera was awake.  
  
Vera was still laying on the couch, blanket pushed off to the floor. Her hooded black sweatshirt was a tangled mess, and her skit was riding up on her thighs. Raie rolled her eyes and held back a laugh. Vera's hair stuck out from her hood upon her head.  
  
Get up, Raie thought as Vera groaned and sat up  
  
What time is it? Vera thought, returning Raie's morning smile.  
  
"Around 7:00 probably," Raie answered aloud this time, picking up the blanket and folding it.  
  
"Did I sleep down here all night?" Vera asked, pushing down her hood, and combing her hands through her hair.  
  
"Yeah, you did," Raie said, tossing the blanket up, that disappeared randomly in mid-air.  
  
"Shucks, no wonder I have such a bloody kink in my neck," Vera paused, and quickly looked at Raie, who was sniggering.  
  
"And no Raie, I didn't take Viagra," She smirked, reading Raie's thoughts.  
  
It was a thing they had been able to do for a long while, which came in handy when no talking in class was in order. Their telepathy was unexplainable, but they had discovered it skipping rocks. It had given them both a good shock, hearing the other talk, but not seeing their lips move.  
  
"I never said you did," Raie said, throwing up her hands nonchalantly.  
  
"No, but you thought it," Vera laughed, as Raie grinned.  
  
"Big difference, plus, only 'males' can take Viagra. sure wouldn't be a real man," Raie said, looking around the Common Room, seeing what a mess it was.  
  
"You know that McGonagall's gonna whip us on the spot if it isn't clean here," Raie said, looking behind her.  
  
"Yeah, well, someone else can clean it up, I don't want to," Vera said, stretching.  
  
"Grow up, Vera," Raie said, and with that, she waved her hand, and said a spell under her breath, as instantly the Common Room cleaned up, the chairs, pillows and tables back in original places.  
  
"Stop showing off, Raie," Laughed Vera, as she turned to climb the stairs.  
  
" 'Stop showing off, Raie'" She said, mocking Vera's voice perfectly, also an extraordinary talent the both of them had noticed the way to adolescence.  
  
"Ha-ha" Vera fake laughed, as she turned to continue up the stairs.  
  
"I'm the one showing off?! Look at you with that Potter!" Raie said, yelling after her.  
  
"La-la-la I can't hear you!" Vera said, and Raie heard the door slam shut.  
  
Raie laughed to herself, and headed out of the common room, following close after a group of older Ravenclaw students down the hallway. She wasn't listening to their conversation, but she tried as hard as she could to intermingle as she walked.  
  
One of the older girls, with an attractive face, and flaxen hair turned around, and caught Raie out of surprise.  
  
"Sorry," Raie said, on the brink of laughing, and slowed down.  
  
"No, no, that's all right, I was just surprised that Raie Black was following us," She said, stopping herself and the rest of her gang.  
  
"No, it was rude of me," Raie said, a small grin upon her face.  
  
"No," The girl said, grabbing Raie's shoulder, "You can walk with us, it's fine,"  
  
"Raie Black?" A boy said, with a tan nature and shadowy hair, and cobalt eyes that were abnormally bright.  
  
"Yes?" She said, turning to face him. He reached her hand instantly and grabbed it. She noticed upon his school robe, there was a Hufflepuff emblem.  
  
"Chris Donahue, charmed to meet you," He said, shaking her hand energetically.  
  
Raie smiled, not over-whelmed, but rather pleased to be getting so much awareness, yet she didn't know why.  
  
"Like wise," She said, curtsying thoughtlessly, as she smiled, and the group around her laughed along.  
  
"Are all of you from the same house?" she asked, as the main girl motioned her to follow with them.  
  
"Nope, we're the 'Financial Witches and Wizards of the Future' " She said, looking at the group of five other people about her.  
  
"Really? What do you, 'do' exactly?" Raie said, trying to keep up with their speed.  
  
"Well, what everyone in our club wants to do is not have a magical job, but a muggle job, for the most part," She said, tossing her luminous hair over her shoulder.  
  
"That's fascinating! Actually, it's incredibly witty, what do you want to be?" Raie said, now interested in the topic.  
  
"Well, I actually want to be a actress," She said, gyrating her arms in a star-appeal way, "And since, there technically isn't any T.V in factual magic, I'd have to set off to the muggle world,"  
  
"An actress! That's so rad, you'd be remarkable, let me guarantee you," Raie said, looking at her, and becoming conscious that she was in fact awfully attractive.  
  
"Thank you! That means a lot to me! Anyway, I'm Cecile James, Ravenclaw, seventh year," She said, facing Raie and smiling.  
  
"What does everyone else want to be?" Raie said, turning specifically toward Chris, who turned his head away instantaneously.  
  
"We can tell you all about it at breakfast, if you fancy. You're welcome to come sit at my table with the rest of us," She said, as they approached the doors to the Great Hall.  
  
"That would be my greatest honor," She said, frilling up an overly exaggerated British brogue, and moving her arm in a bowing way.  
  
The group of the laughed as they entered the Hall, and Raie followed them into it, seeing how vacant it was at quarter to 8:00 in the morning.  
  
After getting their food, and taking their seats at the Ravenclaw table, near the entry of the Hall, they settled down, and Cecile took out a note pad and a quill.  
  
"Is everyone here right now?" She said, examinating the table with her dark eyes.  
  
"I believe so, yes," Said another girl, with crimped, creative curly hair, and dark skin.  
  
"Good, good," Cecile mumbled, and put away her note pad.  
  
"Anyway, we have a guest here today, Raie Black, from Gryffindor, fifth year," She continued, as everyone turned to look at her, Raie smiled timidly.  
  
"Actually," Raie said, interrupting Cecile courteously, "I'm a fourth year,"  
  
"But, then, why are you in fifth year classes?" Another said, giving her a doubtful look.  
  
"Because she's exceptional, that's why, Phillip!" Said a girl, who Raie recognized as a fellow Gryffindor, sixth year.  
  
"Nah," Raie said, knowing exactly why she was in those courses. Because she was advanced.  
  
The Phillip boy crossed his arms irritably, and looked away in repugnance.  
  
"Don't mind Phillip. They held him back here at Hogwarts, given that he can't keep focus on his classes and courses. He's a smart boy though, he just needs to try," Cecile whispered in Raie's ear, as she looked down the table at this Phillip, who to her consternation, looked hurt.  
  
"Oh, I'm-I take it all back," She preordained, smiling and taking a bite out of her toast.  
  
"Don't worry, actually, to be honest with you, he's never been defensive of it before, he when we admitted a boy who was fifteen and in the seventh year to our club," Cecile said, looking downwards to glance at him.  
  
"It's all right, don't be troubled about it." Raie repeated, "So, tell me about everyone here,"  
  
"Well, like I advised you earlier, I want to be an actress, if possible Broadway in New York City, Phillip wants to be a Screen Writer for the cinema. I believe that Chris, the Hufflepuff boy, desires to be a doctor of medicine for muggle diseases. Hmm," She paused for a mere second to look around the table once yet again.  
  
"Vita, the African girl there, wants to be a Gospel vocalist, but seeing as there aren't numerous African churches in the area, she'd have to go to American, where many of her natives are." She paused to take in a breath, "Sheila, next to Phillip, wants to be a maid, and since we only use House Elves, she has to go all the way through muggle surroundings."  
  
She paused, and licked her lips, taking a swig of her juice.  
  
"Marie, the other girl in Gryffindor, perhaps you know her, wants to be a Prime Minister, and get into the United Nations. She has along way to go, but her aptitude and immense intellect will get her there. She's most likely to succeed." She stopped, and her face scrunched slightly, "Out of all of us,"  
  
"No, no, I reassure you, you will all attempt your aspiration, and make it," Raie said, with as much reassurance she could gather.  
  
"I hope so," Cecile said, and patted Raie on the back, "What do you want to be? Anything mugglish possibly?"  
  
Raie shook her head, "No, I express regret, but no,"  
  
Cecile put on a phony smile, even Raie could tell, "What would you like to be in that case?"  
  
"Uh-nothing, it's fairly imprudent," Raie said, feeling herself overcome with flush.  
  
"Go ahead, tell me, I've told you my 'foolish' wants," Cecile said defensively, looking away unexpectedly from her.  
  
Raie recoiled crossly, "You're desires aren't as inaccessible as mine, don't get upset at me if I don't want to exist like a muggle, alright? I was just stating the fact,"  
  
Cecile breathed out heavily, and sighed, "You're spot on. I shouldn't have assailed at you seeing as you don't want to be like the rest of us. However, don't feel brainless telling me what you want to be. I felt thick telling you mine, but I told you nevertheless,"  
  
"It's ok, I can be snappy too from time to time. But, pitifully, I want to be." Raie stopped to gain her composure. "Minister of Magic,"  
  
And she enclosed her face instantly, as Cecile smiled to herself.  
  
"Now, do enlighten me, Raie, what's wrong with that?"  
  
"Why in the world would they ever let me be Minister of Magic!? First off, I'm a girl, a female, or woman, whatever,"  
  
"Okay, so? We're all equivalent in God's Eyes," Cecile pointed out.  
  
"And, well, my father doesn't have the greatest name with the Ministry. Though he never did kill anyone, they still have a warrant out for him, so they'd almost certainly be suspicious about me,"  
  
"Why do you take that for granted?" She said cautiously, looking directly at Raie.  
  
"It's the obvious," Raie said, almost confessing it to herself.  
  
"Nix, it's not, Raie, it's not,"  
  
"Plus, alas, Cornelius Fudge has to take leave in the forthcoming years, so that would grant you an even greater chance!" Cecile said, becoming incredibly excited for Raie.  
  
"I don't know, I mean. I just, ugh," Raie sighed, and looked down the table.  
  
***************************** ***** ***** *** ******** **  
  
Raie followed Harry and Ron down the hallway to Defense Against the Dark Arts, with Professor Knowdlin. The atmosphere in the hall smelled like something was burning, and Harry also had noticed it.  
  
"Disgusting, it smells horrible," Ron said, exaggerating.  
  
"Shut up Ron, it's not that bad," Vera said, who had come out of her Ancient Runes class at the precise moment.  
  
Raie grabbed Vera's books, as Vera and Harry hugged, and Ron and Hermione, who had come out of Ancient Runes along with Vera, stood uncomfortably by each other.  
  
Ron, stressing from the awkwardness, moved next to Raie, and tugged on her arm, to indicate her to continue walking.  
  
"Talk about P.D.A," He snickered angrily, leaning into Raie.  
  
"Public display of attention? Yeah, I presume that's a benefit when you have a boyfriend or girlfriend, kind of let's everyone know that your taken," Raie said, wanting to glance back, but kept walking.  
  
"Yeah," Ron said, humanely.  
  
"Ron, why don't you just ask Hermione? Your keen on her, besides, it's obvious," Raie said, turning to face him.  
  
"She'll suppose I'm teasing, and not being serious about it, to be cruel to her, or something of the sort," Ron said, irritated, yet hurt at the same time.  
  
"Why would she think that?" Raie said, quietly, hearing Hermione, Vera, and Harry's voice coming closer.  
  
"Last year, I basically attempted to use her as a last resort to the Yule Ball, when really, she was the first person I wanted to request," Ron said, as three of them caught up and Vera jumped into Raie's back.  
  
Raie turned suddenly, and rolled her eyes good-naturedly. Hermione simultaneously pointed out that they'd be late, as did Harry.  
  
They dashed to the classroom, which to their advantage, wasn't very far. They entered the classroom, just as the tardy bell rung. They took their seats, Vera and Harry next to each other, Hermione in the front row, and Raie and Ron behind her.  
  
Professor Knowdlin trickled out of his private room, and into the classroom, his grey cloak curving out behind him. Raie smiled, at the humorous, youthful professor. Only tempting to be 6 or 7 years Raie's senior, she could not help but be slightly fascinated by him, though she was permanently set on Professor Snape.  
  
Vera and Harry were all ready holding hands underneath the desk, and Raie felt queasy by it. Perhaps she was desirous, she didn't entirely comprehend what she felt. She didn't desire Harry, or Vera, but she desired what they had. Someone and that was mainly what Raie felt she considered necessary.  
  
Ron pointed this out concurrently as she had noticed it herself. She rolled her eyes, and nodded. She pulled out a torn portion of parchment, and her coloured ink quill.  
  
She jotted a quick note to Ron, which read: Ron, why don't you just ask Hermione? I can almost assure you that she would accept. I have to admit, I truly believe she likes you, don't you see the way she acts around you? The way she looks at you. Open your eyes boy!  
  
She handed to him under the desk, and he grabbed it, unrolling it. His eyes moved across it, and a smile appeared on his face, as he glanced at Raie, who was looking directly ahead.  
  
Professor Knowdlin had been performing a way to fight off a curse with an inferno reactor.  
  
"That explains the smell of something burning," Raie said out of the corner of her mouth, in the direction of Ron.  
  
He nodded in return and scribbled something back on the parchment to Raie. He slipped it in the book on her lap, and she took it out.  
  
Why do you think that? I just. I just don't want to be rejected, and knowing her, I'd get a big, fat, NO! I don't want to be hurt, ya know? Would you talk to her? Find out what she thinks of me? Or else, if she even does think of me?  
  
Raie turned to him and nodded, she tucked the note away in her bag, and turned to pay concentration to Professor Knowdlin.  
  
She thought carefully on the fact, that during the night sometimes, Hermione would blather on concerning Professor Knowdlin, how handsome he is, and how good-looking he is before the girls would fall to sleep. It got rather old, Raie thought, but it was true.  
  
In addition, she couldn't tell Ron. She couldn't and she wouldn't, and for that matter, she tucked it away inside of her mind, so Vera couldn't catch her thoughts. Hermione's hand was in the air, waving from side to side as Professor Knowdlin requested a volunteer.  
  
"How about," He said, examined the range of the room.  
  
Hermione's arm picked up pace as he put his hand on his chin. "I'd like to have, Miss. Black, and, hmm, Mr. Potter,"  
  
A loud "Hmmpf," could be heard from Hermione, as Harry got up and Raie followed him.  
  
"Now, Harry do you know any good curses, hexes perhaps?" Professor Knowdlin said, putting his hand on Harry's shoulder and directing him opposite of Raie.  
  
"`Course I do," Harry said, thinking of the many he trained to use on Malfoy.  
  
"And Miss. Black, had you been paying awareness when I explained the inferno withdraw?" He said, turning to her, and walking towards her.  
  
"A bit, something Infertionorte, right?" She said, looking straight up into his dark brown eyes.  
  
"Correct, its just Infertionorte, now, Mr. Potter, you are going to send a curse, hex, etcetera and Miss. Black, you are going to block with the inferno, got it you two?" He said, placing his hand tenderly on Raie's shoulder, as she and Harry exchanged an amused smile.  
  
Professor Knowdlin moved away from the two, as the both of them had to struggle furiously to keep a straight face.  
  
"On my count of three, you will both send your spells, understand?"  
  
With a nod from Harry and Raie, he stepped back farther, and cleared his throat.  
  
"1."  
  
The class leaned forward to catch a good view of the both of them.  
  
"2."  
  
Raie's wand arm was beginning to get tired from holding out her wand for such an extended time.  
  
"3."  
  
Harry's wand arm flew up, and he brought back down as he yelled "Mashofletea!!!"  
  
Raie, at the same time, yelled "Infertionorte!!!!" and sent the spell straight at his.  
  
Their spells hit each other at the same time, and exploded into a mess of flames and goop, splattering Raie, Harry and Professor Knowdlin with a gooey, lime green substance.  
  
Raie started laughing, as she saw Professor Knowdlin's face, along with Harry's.  
  
"Harry! Do you know what your hex was?" She said, her eyes almost watering from mirth.  
  
Harry shook his head nervously, "Not honestly, I read it in a book of hexes, but . I don't know what it does, or well, did."  
  
"It was a slime hex, you substantial idiot!" She said, laughing as Harry began to snort, Professor Knowdlin positioned nervously, appalled by the slime.  
  
Professor Knowdlin dismissed the class to Transfiguration, and turned angrily to Harry.  
  
"I asked you to use a hex you knew, boy!" Knowdlin shouted, wrinkles forming on his brow.  
  
"I-I did not know what it would do, but it was pretty comical," Harry said, looking at Raie who was still snorting with laughter.  
  
"I have to say I don't agree," And with that, he grabbed Harry by the arm, and Raie by the collar and proceeded to haul them to the Hospital Wing to get cleaned up. 


End file.
